Talk:Bio-Barrier
Merge The "SR388" ones need to get merged in here. They aren't seen on the planet, and plenty of Zebes creatures are on BSL. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Wait the ones seen on Metroid Fusion? I honestly thought they were modified X parasites used to block access to certain areas. I dont think they're actually imitating a lifeform from SR388, or at least there's no article/official word that describes them as such. (Latinlingo 01:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) ::If you happen to be talking about the ones guarding bosses Gadora-style, I always actually figured that they were mimicking Zebesian life with the Bio-Barriers. I honestly don't remember very much (like...2 rooms?) of Metroid II (I know I feel heretical in that), but they seem far too similar to those found on Zebes to really be considered simply advanced X Parasites - if they were I would expect them to look a little more like a Core-X (like the body being covered in a spiky exoskeleton, the eye maybe opening up like those on a Core-X, et cetera). With that in mind of course, there certainly were other Zebesian lifeforms found aboard the BSL, so it's certainly viable. I'm about to take a gander, but if I don't find it, do Bio-Barriers. However, if you're talking about the ones that grow in size to a large, rectangle-shaped barrier when a new X fuses with one that already is found on the ground, they're based on the Kago, the organic hives of the miniscule Kagoites, and the fused version I'm pretty sure is just an example of the X "advancing" the form, as seen with the "Mermen Pirates". Unless there's something I'm missing in the conversation, of course. -- Somarinoa 04:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the ones ChozoBoy and I were talking about were the ones that have a sphere in the middle, and are attached to both the ceiling and the ground. The first ones are green, and they can be killed with the first missile upgrade. The second ones, purple, can only be killed with the second missile upgrade, and the last ones, blue/orange-ish, are killed with Power Bombs. Sorry if my description hasnt been helpful, i really dont know how to describe these barriers. I can at least specify we're not talking about the ones you mentioned Somarinoa. (Latinlingo 05:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) ::::Oh, right, right. I thought those were all colored variants of the X-78Q, the Mellow hives. While I suppose they still could be (although Mellows are not found in-game at all), I had actually forgotten that those were appearing in Fusion and not Zero Mission. Which is odd, since Fusion is the Metroid game I fall back to these days, and I play it quite a bit, actually, while I've only played Zero Mission twice or thrice (because I don't actually own it and never ran across it when I actually had money). -- Somarinoa 07:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC)